The London Girl
by Lady Jubilee
Summary: Jane Porter is arriving in Storybrooke after she got a letter from her half- brother Neal.


**_Jane Porter (Tarzan) gets a letter from her half- brother Neal. She finds storybrooke and sees old friends and family members again. Jane also has a big history that no one knows about, maybe she isn't a regular girl from London?_**

After 1000 times looking at the post card that Neal send Jane what had only coordinates on it, she finally discovered where the place called storybrooke was. She took a plane in London and then took the only thing that was going in her mind was that she was a couple miles away from Baelfire. The train didn't go any further so she walked the last part. When she arrived at Storybrooke everything looked normal. There was a dinner called Granny's, people were walking in normal clothes. They even had a library. She looked around and almost everyone was staring at here. She didn't know why, maybe it was here yellow dress. It made her a bit nervous so she started looking for a place to stay.

She kept walking and found a little shop. She walked in and saw a girl with long brown hair, just like Jane. _"Hi, you must be new in Storybrooke. I'm Belle."_ _"Nice to meet you, I'm Jane. Jane Porter. My searching for my brother, he send me a post card to this place called storybrooke."_Belle smiled and asked: "_What's his name? Maybe I can help you." "His name is called Baelfire, I haven't seen him for a very long time."_Belle looked surprised even a bit socked. Someone dropped something but it was in the back of the shop so Jane couldn't see who it was. Some seconds later a man walked in the shop. He was probably the one who dropped something. He looked angry but he had also tears in his eyes. "_How do you know Bae? He doesn't have brothers or sisters!" "Yes but he does have a half- sister. We both have the same mother, Milah"._Jane answered. Rumple searched for a place to sit. Belle walked to give him a hug "_Rumple did y.."_ Belle couldn't complete her sentence because Jane interrupted: "_Rumple? Rumpelstiltskin? You are the dark one? Bae's father? "Yes, Yes I am"_said Rumple annoyed. Jane was surprised _"But.. But your skin? It's normal". "It's called a curse dearie. And don't you think you can see Bae ever again!"_Rumple walked away and Belle was doubting if she should go after him. Jane followed Rumple and said with an angry voice: "_you are not keeping me apart for him! I will find him!"_belle took Jane's Arm and pulled her to the back. _"He didn't meant it that way, Baelfire passed away."_Jane had tears in her eyes and left the shop.

Jane still didn't find a place but after she found out that Baelfire isn't here anymore she wanted to go home as quickly as she could. Her plane ticket was for next week so couldn't go back yet. While Jane was walking with her bag on her shoulder and suitcase in her hand she sees a blonde girl with a sheriff badge on. Emma sees Jane with the rolling tears on her cheeks. Emma wonders what's wrong and go's to her. _"Hey, what's wrong?"_Jane whips her tears away and looks at Emma. _"I just figured out that my brother died, I don't have a place to stay I want to go back to London"_Jane tries not to cry but Emma sees already the tears in her eyes again. _"oh kid, if you want you can stay at my place, it's a bit small but my parents are looking for a new house and I saw a little house In the woods, I'm sure they can use some time alone" _Jane looked surprised but smiled a bit "_oh yes, I would love to. Thank you!"_Instead of whipping her tear away she took a tissue out of her bag and walked along with Emma.

When Emma and Jane arrived at the apartment Emma was still asking questions about Jane's life. Emma asked Jane who her brother was but Jane didn't hear it because she was too busy with discovering the apartment and getting the suitcase upstairs. When Jane came downstairs Emma already made 2 hot choco's with cinnamon. Emma looked at Jane and saw that Jane fixed her make- up because of the tears "_looks much better Jane"_'said Emma with a big smile'. "_Thanks but I don't understand why you call this place small, I love it"._Jane took a seat on the table to drink her hot cholate, Emma Laughed "_I live here with my parents and my son, also my boyfriend comes over a lot and my sons other mother"._Jane looked a bit confused "_other moth…" "Don't ask, it's all complicated"_Jane smiled and took a sip of her hot Choco. "so Jane who is your brother?" _"His name was Beal…"_ on that moment some unlocks the door. It was Hook. Emma smiles and says: "_Jane this is.."_ "_Killian I_ _know_" says Jane annoyed. Emma and Killian were both confused, Emma looked at Hook and Hook looked back. After almost a minute Emma decides to say something "_how,. How do you know him?"_Jane stands up and walks to Killian, "_you really don't remember me?"_Killian putt on his charming face and said: "_Love, I have seen so many girls, I can't remember all of them."_Jane putts on a fake smile and says: "_Not even your own daughter.. LOVE."_

**Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story, so make sure you leave a review.**


End file.
